The Last of Their Innocents
by MoonFey
Summary: oneshot The war has ended and Hermione and Ron are faced with a new world and a changed view of life. The each hope they will ace this new world together


**I do not own any of the character (very sadly)**

**The Last of Their Innocents**

**The war had been hard on all of them. Harry was the worst off by far. Harry was usually seen staring of into some distant land, perhaps dreaming of the life he was never given. Ron had changed, far too much for her liking. The sweet boy she shared over seven years of her life with was replaced by a young warrior. The beautiful gleam that had once danced in his ocean blue eyes was gone. Even she had changed. She was far more concentrated on living her life to the fullest then the petty nothings she had once focused her energy on. She had seen far too much death and pain to truly focus on her charms essay.**

**Hermione sat at the edge of the Burrow's pond. Feet gently skimming the clear water as she absentmindedly played with the bandage that was wrapped around her upper arm. Thank god for Ron, if he had not thrown that shield up when he did Hermione would be one arm short. Thinking of that night, the final battle, brought both tears of joy and sadness to her eyes. They had conquered the Dark Lord for good and most of his followers were in prison, but with that final battle Hermione saw almost the very last of their innocents slip away. It seeped into the grown like the blood of the fallen.**

**Hermione's thoughts drifted back to Ron. The boy she finally had admitted to herself that she loved, had always loved, and for that matter would always love. Before they had been called into battle she often dreamed of Ron and her engulfed in a moment on undying passion. Hermione, and as far as she knew Ron as well was a virgin. She wanted nothing more then to give her last piece of innocents to Ron and have him make her his. _If only Ron felt the same way_. As she stared to go off into her fantasy she heard footstep coming from the house. In the fading light of the sunset she saw him. He was beautiful, yet she could not recall a time when he wasn't. He padded over, his bare feet gliding over the grass. A small smile played on his lips as he saw her looking at him. He came over and placed his feet in the water next to Hermione's.**

**"Are you okay Mione?" He asked quietly moving his fingers slowly over the bandage.**

**"Yes thanks to you." She answered with a warm smile. Ron briefly returned her smile but then turned away.**

**"You shouldn't have even been there." Ron said.**

**"I wanted to be there, to fight side by side with the two most important people in my life. None of us deserved this, nor should we have had to live through it, but we did and we are lucky to all still be alive to see it end." As she replied she stared straight into Ron's eyes.**

**"I know." He answered. They were silent for a moment. Each thinking about the person sitting there in front of them, their bodies so close they could feel the heat radiating off the other. Slowly, ever so slowly Ron began to move down toward Hermione. _His Mione_ he thought, the girl, no woman that he had loved for so long and fought beside.**

**His mouth gently molded over hers. The amazing surge of energy washed over the two. Ron prayed that she would not hex him all the way to Nicholas Tuesday but was surprised when Hermione leaned into him placing her small hand in his shaggy red hair.**

**Hermione on the other hand could not believe what was happening. All her fantasies did not do justice to the real Ron and the real kiss they were sharing. Slowly both began to slip into a semi conscience only aware of each other and the overwhelming emotions coursing through their bodies. When Ron's tongue bravely caressed her lips begging for entrance Hermione snapped back to reality. She gently pulled away. Ron, thinking he had done something wrong quickly tried to apologize.**

**"Mione I am so..." he never got to finish his sentence as Hermione traced his lips with her fingers to silence him. "Ron," she said**

**"I have something really important to tell you before we continue with this." She glanced into Ron's confused eyes, took a deep breath and shared her deepest secret. "Ron I Love You." There she had said it. Now she watched and waited.**

**Ron took the hand that had played on his lips and placed it on his cheek and kissed her palm. He looked directly at her. Her beautiful face, amber eyes, pink lips and now curly hair flowing over her shoulders, Aphrodite had nothing on his Mione.**

**"Tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me you really love me as much as I love you."**

**Hermione could not help but smile, stroke his face tenderly and whisper,**

**"I will do you one better and show you." And with that she leaned forward and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. They sunk into each other trying to get as close as humanly possible.**

**Hermione decided to take control of this situation. She pulled Ron down with her onto the small dock they had been sitting on. Deciding it was a bit too hard she pulled away. This was followed by an angry groan from Ron. She giggled and kissed his cheek. Casting a quick yet powerful spell they soon felt as though they were floating on air.**

**"You are so smart." He whispered against her neck as he tenderly suckled her pulse point. She let a moan leave her throat which Ron found incredible sexy. _When had he learned to do things like that?_ She thought**

**Both of their bodies began to heat up. The amazing inferno that had been building inside of them since they were in fourth year but were to naïve to recognize, was set lose proving the incredible bond they held.**

**Ron wanted more. He could not get enough of this beautiful, clever, feisty woman that now lay beneath him. Balancing on one elbow and continuing his kisses on her collar bone his hand began a journey he had only dreamed about. As his hand glided over he curves and down one of her legs Hermione placed one hand in his hair, that red hair she loved and the other began a mission of its own. Her hand slips down between their bodies. Tugging at Ron's shirt, Hermione wanted it off…NOW! Ron groaned into her neck and gladly assisted in the removal of the offending garment. Ron sat up and straddled Hermione's waist as he desperately yanked the shirt over is head. He carelessly threw it off somewhere and then gazed down to make sure he was not dreaming.**

**Hermione stared up at him, her eyes tracing the lines of his now developed torso. Slowly her hands moved up and began to trace the light freckles that covered his chest. Ron could do nothing but moan at the amazingly intimate contact. Ron's eyes had grown very dark cobalt blue as he watched his 'Mione. Deciding that she was far to over dressed for this particular occasion he let his fingers drop the hem of her shirt.**

**"May I?" he asked in a husky voice that made Hermione shiver. She looked up and nodded. She was about to draw her arms up over her head so he could take off her shirt, she was nerves yes; no one had ever been so intimate with her. This was Ron, she kept telling herself and it calmed her considerably. Instead of him just lifting the shirt he puller her up into a sitting position, now she was eye to eye with Ron. He gently kissed her already bruised lips. Tasting and testing what she liked. Then slowly his hands moved back to the hem of her shirt. Still kissing her he began to inch it upward. When it had passed her breasts he stopped the kiss only to completely remove the garment and throw it to join his own. Ron puller her even tighter into the embrace, feeling the cotton bra against his chest was beyond erotic. His hands slide up her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His fingers came in contact with the back clasp of her bra and once again he stopped.**

**"Are you sure Hermione?" Ron really didn't want to stop. He had dreamed of having her for far too long, but he wanted her to be positive. He had to ask now because he was not sure he would be able to stop once she was revealed to them.**

**"I want you Ron, I want to be yours, please don't deny me," okay now he could never stop himself even is a herd of hippogriffs came barreling down on them. His fingers struggled for a moment with the clasp. He was trying to remember everything his brothers had told him. When he finally managed the blasted clasp he looked into her eyes. She lowered her arms from his neck and allowed her straps to be moved off her arms. Now they were both naked from the waist up.**

**"Merlin you are beautiful," whispered Ron in a low husky baritone.**

**"Not to bad yourself," Hermione countered. The mixture of Ron's voice and those hands now timidly moving up her stomach to her breasts cause a fog to cover her brain and all logical thought to leave her.**

**Ron moved one hand up and cupped her small breast while the other moved to her hair and brought her mouth in for another scorching kiss. They lowed back onto the conjured cloud and began the time honored exploration that new lovers enjoy. Timidly Hermione moved her hands to remove Ron's trousers. With a little help from Ron was only clad in a pair of crimson boxers. Hermione arched into Ron when his lips moved across her breast causing hard little peeks to form. Ron continued his journey kiss all the way to the top of Hermione's cut off pants. She smiled down at him letting him know it was okay. Ron then gently removed her pants and looked down at the beautiful woman he loved. She looked so innocent yet erotic lying there, in the middle of nature, wearing only a small pair of cotton knickers and her hair fanning out behind her. _Gods she is like Tatiana_ was the most Ron could think of before he claimed her lips once more. After more explorations, trails of fire following all the paths hands and mouths made across the sensitive flesh. Ron could feel the heat radiating from her center. It was making his already hard member feel like a steal rod. He wanted to be in her, to feel the heat and wetness his brothers had told him a woman felt like_. Liquid Hot Velvet_ rang in Ron's frazzled over sensitive brain. "Hermione," he moaned into her collar bone.**

**"Yes love?"**

**"I want to fill you."**

**"I want to be filled by you."**

**With that they both moved to remove the other last piece of clothing. When they both were as naked as the day they were brought into this world their eyes took in the most sacred of places. Hermione gazed at the proud member that stood out in a crown of ginger. She bashfully reached down and ran her fingers across the hardened flesh. She marveled at the softness and wondered what that would feel like within her. Ron on the other hand was totally focused on Hermione's womanhood. The soft curls hiding her most privet of parts and she was allowing him to become part of it.**

**"Ron?"**

**He looked up onto her darkened eyes "Yes love?"**

**"I am ready for you," she whispered.**

**Ron moved her legs apart and settled himself comfortably between her legs. He marveled in the softness of her curves and skin as he lowed himself on his elbow to keep from crushing her.**

**"I love you," Ron whispered in her ear**

**"Show me," was her response.**

**Using one of his hands he guided himself to her weeping entrance. "Gods you are already wet."**

**Hermione smiled up at him through heavy lidded eyes. He moved into her as slowly as he could. Her body began to stretch to accommodate his size. He noticed her wince and stopped.**

**"I don't want to hurt you love," he said concerned**

**"I know but it will pass and I will feel pleasure."**

**Ron moved all the way in and tore her maidenhead. He watched as she groan and a tear roll down her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed away the tears.**

**It was killing him to stay still, she felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. Soon Hermione began to wriggle about beneath him.**

**"Ron, love, I am okay now."**

**He moved out a little and thrust back in. When Hermione seem to be okay he did it again. After about half a dozen times Hermione started to participate, moving in a sloppy rhythm of new lovers. Too soon Ron began to feel the tightening that was the sign he was soon to release.**

**"Hermione," he grunted as he thrusts became erratic.**

**"Go ahead Ron I want to feel you spent inside me."**

**That was invitation enough for him. Ron spent his seed deep inside of Hermione and nearly collapsed on top of her.**

**"I am sorry Hermione," Ron whispered sounded slightly defeated.**

**"For what, I enjoyed myself," she smiled and kissed his shoulder.**

**"But you didn't...well…finish."**

**"No, but after some practice we should have not problem with that," with cheeky grin she gently moved so his softened member emptied her and she moved so her back was against his chest. She felt Ron smile against her neck at the prospect of 'more practice'.**

**"Look at the sunset Ron."**

**He moved his head so his chin rested on her head. His arms wrapped around protectively around her small frame. Together they watch the sunset over the world that they had helped save. They were safe within the embrace of a love that would last for ever.**

**A/N Okay that was my attmept at "adult writing" what can I say am a sucker for bets. I tried to make alittle less realistic and more romantic becaues I live in a fantacy world Ü hope you liked it ( criticism welcome) MoonFey**


End file.
